


Rock-A-Bye Baby

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Babyfic, Comforting Crowley, First Time Parents, Fluffy, M/M, cautious Aziraphale, exhausted Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: When Crowley and Aziraphale become first time parents to a little 6 month old baby named Ella, Crowley isn't the least bit surprised when he needs to help his angel get used to parenting.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Rock-A-Bye Baby

As Crowley turned over in bed, he searched for the warm figure of his angel beside him but was rather disappointed when he found the cold bedding instead. Lifting his head from where it had been smooshed against his pillow, he looked around the room. While the room was dark, he could just see a dull light just outside the door. Crowley sighed, pushing off the blankets, and pulling on his pajama bottoms, going in search of his angel.

Crowley had a pretty good idea where he could be, but still found himself wandering the flat until he eventually stopped outside of the nursery. Gently pushing the door open, a soft smile appeared on his lips. He was right. The sight in front of him just melted him. The angel clad in a thick warm dressing gown, reclined in the rocking chair fast asleep with their 6-month-old daughter sleeping peacefully in his arms.

The demon stood in the doorway watching for a moment. It was nice having a baby in the bookshop. Crowley fondly went over the memories, he had gotten Aziraphale to agree to renovate the bookshop, adding extra space, and even make him co-owner. That was only the start, because after all that, Crowley, with lots of persuasion and sweet gestures and of course lots of love, convinced the angel to agree to adopt a child. It was such a lovely experience, waiting and visiting the agency in downtown London, to work with classes of other parents, discovering the pleasures of parenting and within a week they were the proud parents of a little girl named Ella and both angel and demon were over the moon.

Within the first few days of having Ella at home, Crowley came to be what they would call “an okay parent”, while Aziraphale came to be more of a cautious parent. So Crowley wasn’t a bit surprised when the angel hardly let their daughter out of his sight and wasn’t the littlest bit upset when he would wake up in the middle of the night to find Aziraphale missing, only to find him in the nursery a few minutes later.

Crowley slowly walked into the nursery, leaning down to kiss Aziraphale’s head which gently roused him from sleep. Aziraphale looked up at the demon with weariness in his eyes. Crowley grinned at Aziraphale and leaned down to his ear. “Come on, angel. Come back to bed.”

That seemed to panic Aziraphale, as his eyes went from weary to wide open in seconds. “What about Ella?” he said in a whispered panic, “I can’t leave her.”

Crowley let out a low chuckle, holding out his arms, gesturing for Aziraphale to hand her over. Aziraphale looked down at the bundle of sleeping baby in his arms, desperate to hold onto her for god knows how long, but reluctantly stood up slowly as to not wake Ella, and hesitantly handed her to his husband. Crowley held her for a while, gently kissing her, before walking over to the antique crib that of course, Aziraphale insisted they just had to have and laid her down. Aziraphale came over, resting his arms on the railing of the crib and peering over, watching as their daughter slept calmly, and they both giggled when she let out a small snuffling sound.

Crowley wrapped his arm around the angel's middle and they gently leant on the crib watching as Ella slept. Crowley stood there long enough to ensure Aziraphale knew Ella was alright. By this time, Aziraphale had laid his head on the demon’s shoulder and was yawning. Crowley rubbed the angel’s back, “She’s alright, love. Let’s get you back to bed.” The demon said softly, moving his hand up to pet Aziraphale’s hair.

When Aziraphale hesitated yet again, Crowley grabbed the lapel of his dressing-gown, gently pulling him out of the room, closing the door behind them, leaving it open just enough to hear if she needed them.

Once Crowley had convinced Aziraphale to lie down after a number of panic attacks and breathing exercises, they laid amongst the bed covers staring at the ceiling.

“I don’t feel right leaving her.” Aziraphale said, softly.

“Angel, sweetie,” Crowley moved in the bed, getting closer to Aziraphale, “Ella will be just fine. She’s asleep. Nothing bad will happen to her. You, on the other hand, need to sleep. You’re exhausted.”

Aziraphale wanting to argue the point, suddenly sighed. “I guess I am pretty tired. Crowley, dear, will you hold me?”

Crowley held his arms out for the angel to come closer. Aziraphale shifted until he had Crowley’s arm firmly wrapped around his middle and head rested on the demon’s chest, now able to hear his heartbeat. “Is that better?” Crowley asked.

“Yes. Much. Thank you.”

The room remained quiet for at least fifteen minutes, just enough for Aziraphale to start to doze off, having forgotten about all his worries. Crowley held onto his angel, to comfort him, as he gently rocked him, until he finally heard soft snores.

The amount of times Aziraphale had done this for him, comforted him during the hardest times in his life, he decided it was time to return the favour.


End file.
